The Twelfth of Never
by queenkhaleesistark
Summary: A tribute to my grandmother who died 17 years ago on this day , the 8th March. The story follows a woman and her daughter who she is taking to visit two graves for the first time. Inspired by the song 'The Twelfth of Never' by Johnny Mathis.


Hi readers, this is a one shot inspired by today, today 17 years ago the world lost a wonderful woman, Joan English. This song was played at her funeral and it always gets me going. I never knew my grandmother, but she was a wonderful, caring and loving person. This one shot probably inspired by the first time my mother took me to her grave. RIP Nanny Joan. Enjoy xx

* * *

The Twelfth of Never

_**I'll love you till the bluebells forget to bloom; I'll love you till the clover has lost its perfume.- Johnny Mathis- The Twelfth of Never **_

The car drove threw the gates of the crematorium, past the graves and the flower beds to a spot by the lake, shrowded by trees. The blue car's doors opened and two people got out. A brunette woman with wild uncontrollably curly hair wearing a pink summer dress and sandals, clasping her hand was a little girl of four with white blonde hair and shimmering silver eyes who held a bunch of roses. The woman walked her daughter to the tree overhanging the lake. By the lake was two grave stones shining in the sunlight, carved into them in delicate script was the words:

_Jean Granger Loving mother and wife Always in our hearts_

_ Richard Granger Loving father and husband Always in our hearts _

The woman fell to her knees in front of the two graves with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed until she felt a small hand on her shoulder. The little girl knelt next to her mother comforting her with one hand whilst still the roses clasped in her other.

"Mummy, it's ok. Grandpa and Grandma love you" said the little girl in a comforting tone as she soothed her mother.

"Your Grandma was my best friend, she was always there for me. She was gone too early, taken from me too harshly. I tried to protect them but I only made things worse." She said to her daughter. She began humming a tune that she remembered from her childhood. She pictured her mother and father dancing around the living room to the song.

_Flashback _

_The little girl was playing with her mother on the floor, a complicated and tactical game of chess. Her father entered from the garden carrying with him a single rose. Her mother had forgotten it was their anniversary, she had been too busy but her father hadn't forgotten. He pushed the button on the stereo and the sweet melody of 'The Twelfth of Never' by Johnny Mathis played. _

_"**You ask how much I need you, must I explain? I need you, oh my darling, like roses need rain**." Richard Granger sung to his wife Jean as he helped her to her feet. They got into a ballroom hold and began to dance around. The little girl with her bushy brown hair looked on the couple and admired their love for each other, wishing she would find that kind of love later in her life. A true love for a person not a book. _

_End of Flashback _

"You did all you could" said a silky voice from behind the two. The woman looked up and saw the man towering her. His grey eyes warming her heart and his smile filling it with love. He leant down and put his his arms round the woman.

"I let them down" the woman whispered tearfully.

"You didn't, you saved them. They would be very proud of you, very. They're watching over you" he said softly as she lay her head on his stomach.

"They never got to meet you or our little angel" she said to him.

"I'm sure they are watching her every move, she's just as intelligent as her mother" he answered her.

"Darling, can I have the roses please?" The woman asked the little blonde girl. The little girl handed the roses to her mother and the leant her head on her father's shoulder. The woman put the roses on her mothers grave, pulled out her wand and made her father's football scarf appear. She folded it neatly and put it in front of his grave stone. She put her two frail fingers to her lips and then to the two gravestones.

"Granger's forever" she whispered. She let herself be pulled into the strong arms of the blonde and took the hand of her daughter.

Hermione Malfoy nee Granger, Draco Malfoy and their daughter Cassie walked away from the graves. As they got back into the car and drove off, the two brunettes stood by the two gravestones hands clasped.

"She's happy and our granddaughter is beautiful. That Draco fellow is better than his father" Jean said

"Of course he is and he makes our princess happy" Richard replied. The two then ascended back to the skies to join the Potters and the other fallen.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I really enjoyed writing that. Review if you want.

Thanks again,

Rosie


End file.
